1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pressure valve structure used in a cleaning apparatus, especially to a valve structure that uses the pressure variations caused by triggering a cleaning injector to bring the pressure valve to depress a micro switch and further control the starting and shutting off of a pumping motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the use of a conventional cleaning apparatus, starting and stopping a pumping motor of a conventional cleaning apparatus can be manipulated by triggering the cleaning injector but require numerous control components and the resulting complicated structure often leads to malfunction. Some improvements such as the disclosed in U. S. Pat. No. 5,571,259 have been suggested to overcome the above shortcomings.